ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is generally a supporting character in the Crash Bandicoot series and is a genetically altered cyborg bandicoot who was originally created by Doctor Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. He was at first one of the main antagonists in ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'', ''alongside Uka Uka, Cortex himself, and the Elementals, his main power source. After his final defeat by Crash in a space station, Crunch had a change of heart as he broke free from Cortex's control, and now tries to be a positive role model to children. He has since befriended Crash, Coco and Aku Aku, helping on their quest to save the world and living with them as a new member of the Bandicoot family, acting as an older sibling to both Crash and Coco. History Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crunch was created by Doctor Neo Cortex in private as a super weapon that would be capable of frightening power. Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy (who only had a slight understanding of the project) were the only other individuals who knew about the weapon. During a bad guy convention held by Uka Uka, Tropy and N. Gin reveal the weapon in desperation for one good plan to defeat Crash Bandicoot, who Uka Uka wants eliminated. Doctor Cortex formally announces the super weapon, but reveals that it is still missing a power source. Hearing the word "element", Uka Uka brings up the Elementals, a group of destructive masks that could create enough energy to bring the secret weapon to life. It is also presumed, due to him following Cortex's orders, that the super weapon, which is a live creature, had been successfully brainwashed by the Cortex Vortex. The weapon, who is revealed to be Crunch Bandicoot, attempts to defeat Crash with the aid of the Elemental masks, but when Crunch is defeated in Cortex's space station, he snaps out of Doctor Cortex's control. Although his first instinct is to introduce his fist to Cortex's face, Aku Aku informs Crunch of the space station's imminent destruction, and the group decides to flee back to Earth. Back on Earth, Crunch shows his gratitude toward Crash and the gang, and becomes part of the Bandicoot family. Crunch plays a role in each of the game's bossfights. In the first four, he joins together with one of the Elemental masks to take on a new form and gain the mask's powers. In the fifth and final battle, he accompanies Cortex and all four of the masks, and will inadvertently help Crash by striking at Cortex in frustration. He also appears as an opponent in Ghost Town, where he races Crash on minecarts. Crash Twinsanity Crunch has a cameo in Crash's "birthday party", which is a gathering of past ''Crash villains. While Crunch is in the gathering, he (being an ally of Crash) actually believes that it is really Crash's birthday, donning a green paper birthday crown and holding a cake topped with a candle whilst looking surprised over the villains around him. Despite Crash being redesigned for the game, Crunch retains his design from The Wrath of Cortex, Strangely, he is also significantly shorter in this game. Radical Entertainment era ''Crash of the Titans In ''Crash of the Titans, Crunch is ambushed by Doctor Neo Cortex during the beginning of the first episode, leaving him frozen from the neck down. He stays this way until the end of the game, in which the Doominator's collapse is able to set Crunch free. Coco says that he smells like bacon then Crash, Coco and Crunch have a big hug and eat pancakes. Crunch does not appear in the DS version of the game. In the Game Boy Advance version, Crunch is taken prisoner by Tiny Tiger by order of Neo Cortex. He is freed upon Tiny's defeat. He also appears in the ending of the GBA version. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crunch appears in ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant where he is first seen reading a magazine next to Coco and later becomes addicted to the NV device alongside Coco to the point where he is unable to help Crash and Aku Aku when they are attacked by N. Gin's Ratnician army. He is later mutated by the negative Mojo transmitted by the NV and runs off, leaving a mutated Coco to fend off Crash. He is later found at the Junkyard, where Doctor Nitrus Brio commands him to attack Crash. He is soon freed from the NV's control, but continues to be beaten up by an unaware Crash for a short time. He then decides to go back home and get some sleep. He is then seen on top of the remains of the Doominator. If talked to he will give Crash a mini-game. Spin-offs ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Crunch is abducted by N. Trance and is brainwashed alongside Coco and Fake Crash. Crash battles a brainwashed Crunch on a flying carpet over the skies of Saudi Arabia, with Crash firing shots of energy at Crunch whenever the latter is stunned by exploding Nitro crates. Upon snapping out of N. Trance's control, Crunch becomes a playable character in some of the Atlasphere levels. He shows up with the rest of the bandicoots at the end to take a group photo with N. Tropy upon the doctor's defeat and capture. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Crunch is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, as he is abducted along with Crash and Coco. He is trying to lose weight and discusses some fitness tips with Aku Aku during a workout. When Velo refuses to let the bandicoots go back to earth, Crunch tells him they'll keep racing. Over the course of the game, Crunch is an enthusiastic but gracious competitor, even complimenting Norm's teamwork upon defeating him. After Crash lets the real Velo keep his empire, Crunch makes the former emperor hold up his end of the deal and sends the Bandicoots back to earth. In the end, he is shown sunbathing, relaxing with the other Bandicoots and Polar. He drives a blue, low-turning kart with average acceleration and great speed like Tiny, Zem and Dingodile. He is a member of Team Bandicoot with Crash, Coco and Fake Crash. Stats (Console) Speed: 6/7 Acceleration: 4/7 Turning: 2/7 Difficulty: Advanced Stats (GBA) Speed: 10/10 Acceleration: 8/10 Turning: 5/10 Difficulty: Advanced ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' Crunch has a minor appearance in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, aiding Crash in the weightlifting minigames. Beating the final minigame of this variety, Weightlift in Tech Park, rewards the player with Crunch's trading card, holding the Highest value. ''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Crunch appears as a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he searches for Ebenezer Von Clutch's lost Power Gems alongside the other racers. In this game, he has more of a Mr. T attitude. His clashed weapon is the Hot Rivet Gun which acts like a mini-gun. He also has a beloved pink stuffed bear called Pinky Bear which he can't sleep at night with out it. ''Crash Boom Bang! Crunch appears as a playable character in ''Crash Boom Bang!. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' Crunch appears in this game as a playable racer. He is unlocked when 28 Mission points are acquired. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Crunch is an unlockable playable character in the game, driving a green kart and sporting a look similar to his CNK appearance. As a pre-order bonus with the Nitros Oxide Edition, Crunch can be unlocked from the beginning with an exclusive Robot skin. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' (cameo) *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Characteristics Personality In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crunch is first portrayed as being the over-confident type, constantly believing that he can eliminate Crash with ease. This behavior causes him to become defiant later in the game, insisting that he doesn't even need the Elementals (his main power source) to defeat Crash, and becoming generally annoyed with Cortex. It is not until he is defeated that Crunch snaps out of Cortex's control and lives with the Bandicoots (though he is brainwashed again in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced by N. Trance). Because of his time with the Bandicoots, Crunch's personality has gradually changed after his liberation from Cortex's control. In Crash Nitro Kart, Crunch is shown to be an avid weightlifter, living under the philosophy of "eat less and exercise more". He is also interested in nutrition and, at one point in Crash Tag Team Racing, plans to sell the Crash gang out through future endorsements in hopes of becoming a famous and respected figure. Despite his rather masculine demeanor, Crunch occasionally shows a soft side; in Crash Tag Team Racing, it is revealed that Crunch sleeps with a pink teddy bear aptly named 'Pinky Bear', and is unable to sleep without it. Crunch also appears broken up when Von Clutch's Power Gem is supposedly lost (causing Von Clutch to lose his soul). Crunch does not take kindly to rude behavior or bad manners, an example of this occurring in Crash of the Titans, in which he can be heard saying "Hey! Stop that!" upon hearing Crash emit a loud belch. Crunch also adds pointless statements in his sentences, such as "Brush your teeth." In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Crunch's personality is reverted to being more of a tough jock attitude with several abrasive traits similar to his personality in Crash Nitro Kart. Outward appearance In contrast to Crash and Coco's meager size and build, Crunch is generally depicted as a large, muscular, burgundy-colored bandicoot with a metallic arm, camouflage pants and large boots. While Crunch's metallic arm usually takes the form of an arm, it can also be turned into a laser cannon-like device, as shown in the boss fight against him in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. In the games prior to Crash of the Titans, Crunch's metallic arm only covered his right forearm and hand. In Crash of the Titans, the cybernetics not only cover his entire arm, but take on a new, futuristic appearance. In addition, two scars can be seen above Crunch's chest. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Crunch is depicted with a metallic ear, a feature that was not carried over to Crash of the Titans. His head also resembles a wolf's head. As of Mind Over Mutant, Crunch bears no resemblance to his previous forms, has a new metallic arm, and new scars; he has 2 scars on his right eye and 1 more on his left pec. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex Crunch also wears spiked shoes, a trait not carried over to other games. He was also significantly larger in his first appearance, arguably standing as Cortex's largest mutant, while in all later titles he is only a few feet taller than Crash and Coco. Relationships Crash Bandicoot Crunch was created with one objective: eliminate Crash so Cortex could rule the world. After being freed from Cortex's mind control, Crunch became a member of the Bandicoot family. He tends to call Crash "Li'l Brother" despite Crash technically being older than him. In Crash of the Titans, they both constantly remind Aku Aku that he doesn't have a body to fight with, much to his annoyance. Aku Aku After being freed, Aku Aku decided to take in Crunch as another of his children. In Crash Nitro Kart, they seem to discuss different opinions about suitable diets. Coco Bandicoot Initially, they started off well and worked together to help Crash whenever he needed their help. However, by Mind Over Mutant, Coco became annoyed with Crunch trying to boss her and Crash around. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength-'''Crunch is assumed to have super strength because of his muscles. He is also seen lifting 150 pound weights in the opening scene of Crash Nitro Kart and ripping a piece of metal out of the ground to use as a shield in Crash Tag Team Racing. *'Rocket Limb-'Crunch can also convert his arm into a laser cannon. When he is jacked by Crash in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, he is able to shoot rockets as his attack using his mechanical arm and has a powerful punch. *'Elemental Powers- 'Upon being powered by the Elementals, Crunch was granted with each of their abilities until each of them were imprisoned once again. With each element came different abilities: **Earth: Forming an atlasphere out of rocks. **Water: Water Mimicry, Energy Blasts. **Fire: Fire Mimicry, Geo-Thermo Abilities. **Air: Air Mimicry, Storm Manipulation. Portrayals Crunch is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in the English versions of ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart. As of Crash Tag Team Racing, he is voiced by Chris Williams in the style of Mr T, in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled he's now voiced by Ike Amada who portrays Crunch with a much lighter, less gruff voice and completely drops his Mr. T impersonation. In the French version of the series, he is voiced by Martial Le Minoux, who voices numerous other characters in the series. In the Japanese version of the series, he is voiced by Yūji Kishi in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart, by Masafumi Kimura (who also voiced Tiny Tiger in Crash Nitro Kart) in Crash Tag Team Racing and by Shinya Fukumatsu in Crash Boom Bang!. Quotes Gallery See: Crunch Bandicoot/Gallery Trivia *In the Radical Entertainment-developed games, Crunch does various catchphrases and imitations of the real-life actor Mr. T. In fact, in CTTR, Crash can even purchase an outfit for him known as Mr. C. *Crunch is sometimes mistaken for Crash and Coco's brother. Crunch referred to Crash as his little brother in Crash Tag Team Racing, but this may have been a friendly nickname. Also, after Crunch is saved in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, the un-evolved Sludges refer to Crunch as Crash's brother as well. *For unexplained reasons, Crunch's eye color has changed throughout the series. He had green eyes in The Wrath of Cortex and his cameo in Crash Twinsanity, blue in Crash Nitro Kart ''and ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, and red in the Radical Entertainment-developed games. *In his first appearance, Crunch had angled zig-zagging eyebrows. These were replaced with thick bushier eyebrows similar to Crash's In Crash Nitro Kart, but the original styled eyebrows returned for Crash Twinsanity and Crash Boom Bang. The thicker eyebrows from Crash Nitro Kart returned for Crash Tag Team Racing, and have been used ever since. *In Radical Entertainment-devleoped games (with the exception of Crash Tag Team Racing), Crunch's entire right arm is cybernetic, as opposed to only his hand being robotic. *Strangely, Crunch appears to die in some of his boss fights in The Wrath of Cortex. Oddly, his body is exploded and scattered when he is defeated in Crashes to Ashes and Atmospheric Pressure, ''with even his bones visibly coming apart in the latter. Despite this, he survives every battle. *Crunch will perform quick neck-stretches when left idle in ''CNK. Category:Crash Bandicoot characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game antagonists Category:Video game protagonists Category:Fictional marsupials Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional brainwashing victims Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002